Poker Game
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: The squads regular poker night gets a little more interesting when alcohol is thrown into the mix. EO


Poker Game

Olivia set the bowl of chips on the dining room table and checked the refrigerator to make sure she had enough beer for the guys and wine coolers for her and Casey. It was the squad's monthly poker night; a night where they could leave all the worries and stresses of the job behind and just 'hang out'.

The doorbell rang and Olivia welcomed Cragen and Fin to her apartment. Fin set the three boxes of pizza he was carrying on the coffee table and made his way to the fridge. He brought back two bottles of beer, on for the Captain and one for himself.

"Feel free to crash anywhere you want," Olivia said. Fin grabbed a seat on the couch while Cragen sat on one of the chairs. It wasn't long before Elliot, Munch, and Casey arrived.

"Should we get this game started then?" Elliot asked with a mouth full of pizza.

* * *

Five hands into the night and Olivia was winning. She had accumulated a healthy pile of change in front of her and wasn't shy about flaunting it.

"Well I'll raise you twenty," Munch said tossing two dimes into the center pile.

"I'm out," Casey laid her cards on the table with disgust. "Anyone want another slice?" she asked heading towards the living room.

"Get me one," Olivia called, "and I see your twenty and raise you twenty."

"Too rich for my blood," Cragen folded.

"I'm in," Elliot said shoving his bet forward.

"Me too," Fin added. "What d'you got?"

Elliot laid down two pair, tens and fours, smiling. Fin grimaced and threw down his pair of queens cursing.

"Read 'em and weep," Munch said laying down a full house. He reached toward the middle of the table beginning to pull back the money.

"Not so fast," Olivia said grabbing his hand. "I believe my Royal Flush beats your full house." She beamed brightly as she pulled the coins out from under Munch's hands.

"She's cheating," Munch said leaning back in his chair. "She has to be cheating. There's no other way you can win three hands in a row."

"You're just pissed because she's beating you," Elliot said taking a swig of his beer.

"I don't see a whole lot of money in your corner Stabler," Munch countered.

"You know what John," Elliot began.

"Okay, Casey's deal," Cragen interrupted the impending brawl between two of his best detectives. Sure they wouldn't remember anything on Monday but he didn't want to sit through the next ten minutes.

Casey Novak, assistant district attorney, fumbled with the cards as she began to feel the effects of the four wine coolers she had. Eventually everyone had their five cards and set to the betting and raising.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" Olivia offered.

"How so Liv?" Elliot asked looking past his cards.

"Losers do shots," she replied.

"What d'ya got?" Munch asked.

"Vodka good?" Olivia asked getting up and rummaging through the cupboards. She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid along withfive shot glasses. Knowing that Cragen didn't drink, Olivia didn't even get him a glass.She spread them on the table and poured a good amount of the liquid into each.

"All right," she said picking up her cards, "let's do this."

* * *

Six hands and a full bottle of vodka later, the scene was picturesque. Casey laid on the couch aimlessly flipping through channels on Olivia's TV; Cragen was sleeping in the rocking chair in the corner with his head tilted back and mouth hanging wide open; Fin was fumbling through the fridge looking for something to eat; and Munch, Olivia and Elliot still sat at the table, determined to finish the game.

"Liv, you've gotta bet!" Elliot said, his speech somewhat slurred from his intoxication.

"I'm thinking," she retorted. She examined the cards in her hands: a queen, two sixes, a three, and an ace. That left her with basically nothing but the pair of sixes. But the boys didn't know that.

"I bet you ten bucks," she said triumphantly.

"You've only got $5.50," John pointed out. Elliot snickered behind his cards.

"Fine then I bet it all," she said pushing all her money to the center of the table.

John looked at his cards and tossed them down. "I'm done," he said. "I think I'll just wake the Captain and head on home. Thanks for inviting us Liv." Munch walked over to the chair where Cragen was napping and roused him from his slumber. "Time to go Cap."

"What? Oh okay," Cragen grumbled. "Thanks for a great night Olivia. I'll see you all on Monday." Munch and Cragen left and it wasn't long after that Fin followed, leaving Casey asleep on the couch and Olivia and Elliot to finish the game.

"So you're in for $5.50?" Elliot asked. He counted out what he believed to be the same amount and threw it into the pot.

Olivia threw two of her cards down and grabbed the top two off the deck. Immediately her eyes lit up. _Yeah, a flush_, she thought. _I can beat him with this._ "I want to raise," she demanded.

"You don't have anymore money left," Elliot pointed out. He saw the look in Olivia's eyes and knew she had a good hand, but he was fairly certain that he could beat it. He looked down at the four sevens in his hand and tried not to smile.

"What can I wager then?" She looked around and spotted Casey lying on the couch. She was lying with her head propped up against a pillow and her legs covered by an afghan. "If I win, you have to kiss Casey," she finally blurted out, "with tongue." Olivia had no idea where that had come from, but she figured it would be pretty funny to see and even funnier to hear Elliot explain.

"What? No way!"

"Oh come on," she pleaded. "You can pick mine."

Elliot stopped and considered his options. _Anything?_ He looked over at Olivia and noticed the way her t-shirt showed the slightest bit of her stomach, the way her hair refused to stay tucked behind her ear. "Okay," he spoke as the idea hit him, "if I win, you give me a lap dance."

Olivia should have protested, she knew this would come back to bite her in the ass, but she was too drunk to care. Plus the sight of Elliot in a white wife beater was starting to get to her. "I'm in."

"Show me what you got," Elliot said noticing the irony in that statement. Olivia laid down her flush and sat back in her chair, arms crossed against her chest. She was feeling pretty good knowing that it was very unlikely that Elliot could beat her.

Elliot decided to play along. "Damn," he cursed under his breath glancing from his cards to Olivia's face and back. "Just one question," he added before the huge grin spread across his face, "what kind of music does one do a lap dance to?" He laid down his cards and stood up. "Shall we go to your room?"

Olivia's eyes went wide and her mind went blank. There was no possible way that he could have beaten her, no way on this Earth. She stared at the cards and closed her eyes. "Okay, let's do this."

Elliot was a little surprised; he hadn't expected her to agree to this. "Look Liv, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No you won, now you get your prize." Olivia took one final shot of vodka and grabbed Elliot's hand pulling him towards her bedroom. She pulled him in and shut the door and locked it. "Don't want Casey walking in on this," she said when Elliot gave her a confused look.

"Okay then," he said taking a seat on the bed.

"Well if we're gonna do this we might as well do this right," Olivia said. She opened her closet and grabbed a few items and disappeared into the bathroom. She returned a few seconds later dressed in an outfit that Elliot would never forget. The skirt she wore was tight enough to show off her curves but not too tight and showed off the greater portion of her legs. Her top was tighter than he'd ever remember her wearing before; it was blue with lace edged around the bottom and top.

Olivia turned the radio on her arm clock on and searched until she found a suitable song, one with a strong, steady beat. "Comfy?" she asked Elliot, all he could do was nod, "Good."

As the music filled the room Olivia began to sway her hips to the beat, always keeping a watchful eye on Elliot's face. She walked over to the bed and stood in front of him, one leg on either side of his.

Elliot's breath caught in his throat as he came face to face with Olivia's breasts. He wanted to reach for them, but had enough self-control to restrain himself. Olivia saw his actions and smiled coyly. She lowered herself so she was seated on his lap and pressed her hands into his chest. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it over his head, relishing in the rippling muscles underneath.

"Liv, what are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Shh," Olivia warned placing a finger on his lips. She ground her hips against his own and stood up, stepping away from her victim. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her skirt, Olivia slowly pulled the garment down her hips and let it drop to the floor. She wondered momentarily to hersef when exactly this whole thing had turned into a striptease, but decided at that moment she really didn't care. She needed him and she knew that Elliot needed her just as much.

Elliot couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his mouth. It'd been over two months since his divorce had been finalized and it'd been even longer since he'd seen anyone of the opposite sex naked. The sight of his long time partner standing in front of him in nothing more than a pair of satin string bikini panties and a tight tank top was beginning to get to him.

"Like what you see?" Olivia asked. She had no idea why she was acting like this, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the long standing sexual tension between her and Elliot, but whatever it was it made Olivia braver than she'd ever been; especially around Elliot.

"God yes," Elliot said. He watched, dumbstruck, as she walked closer to him and took her seat on his lap again. She ran her fingers along his collarbone and up to his earlobe. As her mouth latched onto the skin of his neck, Elliot's hips bucked upward creating a greater friction between their bodies.

"Now, now, let's not get jumpy," she smiled. Her mouth traveled down his neck and stopped at his shoulder. She felt his hands run up her back and back down to cup her ass. "What's your hurry?" she asked innocently.

"I can't take this anymore," Elliot said crushing his lips to Olivia's. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her backwards with him onto the bed. In a tangle of limbs, Olivia ran her fingers down his chest tracing the outline of the muscles she found there.

"Wait," she cried out suddenly. "Do you have protection?"

"Always," Elliot smiled and recaptured her lips.

* * *

Casey awoke the next morning with a pounding in her head that sounded like a construction crew was hard at work. She pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her legs up over her head to block out the sunlight.

"Sleep well?" Olivia asked thrusting a cup of black coffee at her best friend.

"Wonderful, it's the waking up part that sucks," Casey said. She took the cup with as much of a smile as she could muster. "How about you?"

"It wasn't too terrible," Olivia smiled. Both she and Casey glanced toward her bedroom door as Elliot came out wearing his boxers and a lopsided smile. Immediately Casey's head snapped to Olivia who wore an exact replica of that smile.

"What the hellhappened last night?" Casey asked, slowly looking from one to the other. "You didn't…you…oh my GOD!" Elliot and Olivia blushed bright red and looked at each other. "I've got to call Munch!"

* * *

**Okay so I fixed my mistakes here. And yes I did realize that Cragen was a recovering alcoholic, but I realized it about thirty seconds after I posted. So it should all be fixed now, Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**


End file.
